DejaVu English version
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: The right question, the right time. 8059x2.


**Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me but my therapist told me that I can surpass this.**

Y'know when you write something just to please you?

It doesn't have any value, it doesn't mean anything, maybe it's juts to tease a bit my Hayato-side, or maybe to abuse my Takeshi-hours... I dunno.

I only know that I pleasured myself and here this fic is.

If you can enjoy yourself too, as your wish!

PS.: The 'plim' thing started when I read _Of Bazookas and Future Selves_ from _Hoshi-hime_. It's her fault!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Deja-vu**

Yamamoto blinked his eyes once and again, without understanding.

Not because he never have seen Hayato Gokudera in his 10 years older body. After all the trouble they had passed through in that called "mafia game" at a strange future, no, that wasn't a so ill-placed thing to see.

What he was trying really hard to get was _why _he have appeared _under _a Gokudera 10 years older... and naked, as he could notice.

-Shit. – was all the explanation he heard.

Yamamoto laughed, his always easy behavior, while the other one was trying to recover himself in the sheets.

Well, he was starting to understand everything very well.

**:::**

**:::**

-COME BACK HERE YOUR STUPID COW!

Gokudera shouted at the door against a crying and running five-years-old baby.

Ok, ignoring the fact that he was a hitman, the Thunder Guardian of Vongola Family – the strongest one of mafia – and to be responsible for a gun capable of time travels, Lambo was _still _a freak haired baby.

-You won't never change, Hayato?

The Italian clenched fists strongly, irritated by that so calm laugh.

What could be worse than an idiot baseball-freak?

Only an idiot baseball-freak 10 years older!

-I DON'T HAVE...

Hayato swallowed his words when turned around back to the bedroom.

You know what could be even worse?

An idiot baseball-freak 10 years older and _naked, _all alone with him in Tenth's bedroom.

**:::**

**:::**

-So... hahaha... are we having a nice time together?

Gokudera stared his eyes but just for a moment. He delineated a half smile in the corner of lips, looking at Yamamoto like someone looks at a old picture. That bastard _always _went this way, at all. Always trying not let things to become too complicated, or too hard. Especially around the Italian.

-That's no bad...

I wasn't worth trying to hide anything to him anymore. Yamamoto could look like a idiot – a lot of times, actually – but he wasn't one.

Maybe everything happens for a reason...?

The older Gokudera wasn't in the mood to think about the consequences of that encounter, especially to his own self on the past. But he couldn't help but wonder how was _his _Yamamoto getting along with his so young and selfish part?

-Yo, Gokudera...

The black eyes were serious, and that easy smiles without worries had been desappeared from the Japanese face. Hayato became more serious too, breaking his thoughts and giving the teen more attention.

-Can't you tell... what I did, can you?

Hayato felt like losing his ground.

For how long haven't he felt this way? Ah... since...

-What did I do to you finally accept me, Hayato Gokudera?

**:::**

**:::**

-We're at Tsuna's, right? Where is he?

-He went behind that freak cow... and STOP ACTING NORMALLY!

Gokudera pulled the bedspread from Tenth's bed, taking it to cover the adult version of Yamamoto. Would he really _continue _being so un-brained to not notice he was without clothes?!

-Tch, you haven't learned anything in these ten years!

But Yamamoto didn't answer him. He kept looking at the teen, staring like he was calculating a next hit to make a special _home-run_. Yes, he was! Hayato knew so well that look at his face, and hated it so much.

As much he really hated to know _he kept his attention _in which different look at the baseball-freak's face.

And when finally a smile appeared above that scar thatcrossed his chin, the Italian felt like losing his ground. _Deja-vu._

-You should shout less, Hayato... hahaha... it would save me a lot of trouble!

Much hulfish, that was exactly what he did. With all his strength.

Calling back his lost ground.

-AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT?

Yamamoto just smiled, his hand reaching to the other's face.

_-What's the Storm made of, Hayato?_

**:::**

**:::**

-You asked me the right question.

-And did you answer me? – Yamamoto asked, so innocent as curious.

Gokudera signaled a yes with his head, clearly seeing the pink fog starting to crop out.

-_Of Rain..._ _The Storm is made of Rain._

The Storm Guardian whispered, in time to see that so ugly scar almost disappear under the foolest smile he have ever seen in his life.

**:::**

**:::**

When the fog finally dispelled, the young Yamamoto and the young Gokudera met each other.

And they stared at each other.

Gokudera didn't shout. Yamamoto didn't laugh.

-You idiot.

-Hun?

-It's _obvious_ that I know the answer! I... I AM the Tenth's right-arm man, there's not a chance in hell I didn't know something as stupid as it!

-Hahaha... I'm glad, _Hayato_.

Yamamoto stood up, smiling. And for a brief moment, Gokudera wondered if he really saw the freak's chin crimps a little, as if it had a scar.

-Because I'll be waiting 'till you answer me.

And later?

Well, later you don't forget a little five-years-old hitman in the house, right cured from his trickery crying, and, of course, he was already running for all the rooms, taking all the attention and peace from that moment.

Gokudera was back shouting "stupid cow" and "baseball-freak".

Yamamoto was back at smiling, trying to appease everyone.

And everything was back to its natural flow, its own time.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

**sorry for the mistakes!!!! T.T I need a beta.**


End file.
